


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by radsocfem



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radsocfem/pseuds/radsocfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos calls Cecil after a long, hard day of science. Phone sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> After episode 51, I felt compelled to write Cecil and Carlos having phone sex. Many thanks to my beta for the invaluable help with editing. Hope you all enjoy!

"Hi, Cecil.” 

"Hi, Carlos! How was your day? Have you done any cool science?” 

"Well, actually, I did," Carlos replied, "I found some very interesting trees. When you look at them, they seem like trees, because they have trunks and branches and leaves, but whenever there is a breeze the leaves make a shrieking noise. Also, when you touch the leaves, they recoil, and then shrink to a fourth of the size they were before you touched them. But, um, actually? I wasn’t calling you to talk about the trees.” 

Cecil grinned. That flirty voice could only mean one thing. He figured that Carlos was done for the day, and that he knew Cecil’s routine well enough to assume that he was done with the show, back at home and relaxing before bed. 

"Oh? Then what were you calling about?” Cecil asked, his voice growing deeper as he spoke. 

"Well, I figured you’re probably sitting at home on the couch, right?” Carlos asked, his voice still flirtatious and playfully innocent. 

"Right.” Cecil said. 

"Changed into comfortable clothes, a cup of tea or maybe some Armagnac, messing around on Tumblr or watching some TV?” Carlos asked, now teasing a little. 

"You know me so well,” Cecil replied, laughing. 

"Yeah, I figured.” Carlos said, and here his voice grew quieter. “Well, I was just sitting here, thinking about what I’d do if I were at home with you right now. Can I tell you what I would do?” 

"Please.” Cecil said, keeping his voice radio-deep. He knew what a turn-on that was for Carlos. 

"Well,” Carlos started, “I had a pretty rough day of science. I’m sweaty and gross and I need to take a shower before anything else. I would wash my hair and get all clean and just stand under the hot water for a while. I would get out of the shower and dry myself off, nice and thoroughly so I don’t feel all soggy. I would towel-dry my hair and it would be sticking up all over the place, you know how it gets!” 

He laughed a little at that, and Cecil did too. 

Carlos continued, “then I would come out to the living room, in just my towel, and I think I just wanna mess around a little bit. Maybe I would do a little strip tease with my towel, but you know I can’t help but be goofy with that kind of stuff.” 

"I know. I love it," Cecil said, smiling. He loved the silly “naked dances” that Carlos would do for him from time to time after he showered. 

Carlos went on, “but I think before long I would want you to know how much I want you.” 

"I do,” Cecil replied, his voice quiet. 

"I think that before long, I would drop my towel to the ground completely. I know I look good naked, fresh out of the shower. There’s something kind of dirty about being completely naked when you’re still completely clothed. It’s all that contrast, you know? All of my skin, out in the air, and my damp hair, and you in your soft comfy clothes. And my cock is getting hard, and you can see it, you can see that it’s starting to get heavy and full, and I bet you’re getting hard too Cecil, but I can’t quite see for sure through your sweats…are you getting hard, Ceec?” 

"I am,” Cecil replied, his voice hungry. “I’m touching myself through my pants and it feels so good. I can just see your sexy body in front of me, all clean and barely dry out of the shower.” 

"Tell me what you want me to do, Cecil.” Carlos said, in a teasing whisper. “Tell me in your deep, sexy voice what you want me to do…what you wanna do to me…” 

By now Carlos’ voice was breathy and needy, and Cecil was breathing heavily on the other end of the line as he stroked himself to the incredible mental image Carlos was giving him.  

"Oh Carlos, for now I just want you to stand there. Rub your cock for me, baby, I wanna see it get nice and full and thick. I’m palming myself through my pants and it feels so good. I’m gonna take my my clothes off now, fast, you look so sexy standing there stroking yourself and I need to feel your skin on me now. I’m naked now, come over here and grind down on me, I need to feel you.” 

Carlos shuddered as he imagined pressing down on his boyfriend, moaning “oh Cecil…your cock feels so good on mine. Oh, your hands feel so good on my back, holding me close to you and scratching just a little, oh just like that.” 

Cecil put his phone on speaker and rubbed his chest with his free hand, imagining that it was Carlos’ hand running light fingernails over his belly and gently pinching his nipple.  

"Carlos, I want you here so bad, I want to feel your hands and your mouth and your cock, oh gods.”  

Carlos drew in his breath sharply at the note of desperation in Cecil’s voice. This was what he loved, to hear that incredible voice losing its usual careful control.  

"Oh Cecil, I love hearing you like this, you sound so sexy…I wanna suck you, can I do that?” 

Cecil moaned at that, “yes Carlos, please, yes.” 

Carlos took a deep breath, still stroking himself as he imagined taking his beautiful boyfriend in his mouth. “Okay Cecil, I’m going to crawl between your legs and take you in my mouth. Just the tip, because you have some precum there and it tastes so good.” 

Carlos heard Cecil spit into his hand a few times and then his heavy breathing as he began stroking himself again, his hand now slick. 

Carlos continued, “I’m gonna to play with your foreskin a little bit first, Cecil, just pulling it down with my fingers and running my lips and tongue inside it. Does that feel good, Ceec?” 

"S-so good,” Cecil moaned. 

"But then I would want to give you more,” Carlos went on. “I want you to feel so good, Cecil. I’m gonna give you a little more now. I’m gonna work my mouth up and down, not too fast though, not yet. Your cock tastes so good, Cecil, so good and thick in my mouth.” 

Cecil whined, high-pitched in the back of his throat. Carlos’ voice remained sweet, through everything they did in person, before, and now, on the phone. He spit again in his hand and shuddered at the renewed sensation.  

"That’s good, Cecil, keep your cock nice and wet. Can’t you just feel me sucking you? You feel so good in my mouth. I love giving you head, Ceec. I love the way it feels when you push up into my mouth…I love the way my mouth feels! all stretched around you. I love working all the way down until you’re in my throat, then coming back up and licking at the slit at the top, working a little more precum out, and it’s salty and a little sweet and its so fucking hot.” 

"Carlos, that feels incredible, feels so good,” Cecil gasped. “Carlos, would you- are you- are you rubbing yourself? Would you grind down on my leg so I could feel how hard you’re getting, just from sucking me off? Are you feeling good from this like I am?” 

"Yeah Ceec, I am,” Carlos replied. “Just seeing you and hearing you like this…hearing your voice…it feels so good. Usually I would suck you and tease you nice and slow, but right now I just want us to feel good.” 

"Carlos, I’m close,” Cecil choked, as his hand sped up. “Your mouth feels so good, seeing your lips all swollen and dark wrapped around my cock, you’re so hot, oh gods I’m close.” 

"Then come for me Ceec, I want you to,” Carlos said, his own hand speeding up as he pictured his boyfriend, writhing beneath him. "Let me take you there, Cecil. I’m gonna stroke you so fast and hard, and move my mouth with your hand, and my mouth is so wet, I’m taking you as deep as I can Ceec." 

Cecil cried out his name, practically screamed as he came and then Carlos was babbling, “Cecil you’re so hot, I can just taste you, so good and salty and hot I’m gonna come I’m gonna come…” and then he cried out too as he came, and slowly quieted, hearing Cecil’s still-heavy breathing on the other end of the line. 

"That was really nice,” Cecil said after a moment, his voice a bit hoarse.  

"Yes…that was really nice.” Carlos replied, and then he laughed a little. “If I were there with you in person I would go grab a washcloth, really quick, so you could clean up our messes. Maybe I would do another little naked dance for you.” 

"I’m imagining it as we speak,” Cecil smiled, and his heart ached a little as he imagined his boyfriend, always a little hyper after sex, wiggling around on his way to the kitchen. 

"Cecil?” 

"Yes, Carlos?” 

"I love you.” 

"I love you too, Carlos. I love you so much. Thank you for this." 

"I’m sorry for taking so long, Cecil. I really, really miss you, but I just need to be thorough here…being thorough is part of being a scientist. I promise I’ll be home soon.” 

"I know. It’s okay,” Cecil said, and as he said it, he realized that he really did believe it. “As my mother used to say, absence makes the parts of the brain associated with love increase in electrical activity. I want you to do what you need to do, okay?” 

"Okay, Cecil. And I really do promise I will come home as soon as I can.” 

"I know, baby.” 

"I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Ceec. Call me in the morning, okay?” 

"Of course. Sleep well, okay Carlos?” 

"You too. I love you,” Carlos said, in a soft, fond voice. 

"I love you too, Carlos,” Cecil said, “goodnight.” 


End file.
